Please Help Me
by lifeless.bookworm
Summary: Harry Potter was kidnapped from his abusive relatives when he was 8 years old. When he receives his Hogwarts letter he seizes his opportunity to be rescued. Warnings: abuse, rape, mute, not sure what else yet.
1. Kidnapped

_Author's Note: Hey all! So this idea came to me and wouldn't leave me alone. I have two chapters written but no real plot yet. If anyone has any ideas for it or wants to help out I would be thrilled to accept it. Let me know what you think and what would make it better. Also please point out any errors I wrote this differently than I normally do so my editing process was not as good.  
Enjoy, Happy readings!_  
_xoxo -lifeless_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. It has just been my obsession since the fifth grade. I guess Mr. Walker is technically mine although I'm not sure I want to claim that sleaze-bag._

* * *

Harry Potter sighed as he limped into his primary school. Last night he accidentally burnt one of the pieces of chicken his relatives were having for dinner. His uncle had taken the belt to him for it and threw him in his cupboard. This morning he had left for school as soon as he finished cleaning up breakfast so he wouldn't get into more trouble. This caused him to arrive half an hour early.

Harry was heading to the library when he passed Mr. Walker, the janitor. Walker was the only person in the school who was kind to him. He could always tell when it had been particularly hard at home the night before. He even gave him food sometimes. Harry gave the man a small smile that turned out to be more of a grimace.

"Harry," Walker said stopping him. "Are you alright?" Harry nodded. "You're here awfully early today. I was just about to go down and eat the breakfast I brought. I have an extra granola bar. Would you like to join me?"

Harry was starving, he hadn't been allowed food for three days now, so he nodded quickly and followed Walker down to the boiler room. Walker picked him up and placed him on a stool at a table. Harry hated being picked up but he was incredibly small for an eight year old and would not have made it up by himself.

Walker gave him the granola bar and sat down at the table across from him. Harry quietly ate his granola bar and watched the man who was in turn watching him. Although Walker was very nice to him, he kind of gave Harry the creeps. There was something about the way the man looked at him the made Harry uneasy.

Walker had balding dirty brown hair and a beer belly. He was wearing his tan janitor's jumpsuit.

"He hurt you again didn't he Harry?" The small boy tensed and looked down to the floor. "I hate seeing you hurt like this Harry I can't just leave you there anymore come with me." The man grabbed Harry's arm and the boy tried to pull away.

"No, Mr. Walker, please. I can't he'll be so mad." The little boy begged.

"You're never going back there." Walker said pulling the struggling boy out the back door. He drug Harry to an old beat up car and forced him into the back seat. He buckled him in and got in and drove off. They reached a grimy apartment building and Harry was carried up the stairs and into an apartment. Walker took him into the bedroom and sat on the bed holding Harry in his lap.

"Harry I love you and I don't want to see you hurt anymore. If you stay with me I can protect you and show you the love that I know you crave." He said. "You are such a beautiful, sweet little boy and you don't deserve the treatment your family gives you."

Walker placed a hand on Harry's cheek and looked him over. Harry didn't like this and pulled away and scrambled off the man's lap. Walker sighed and said "Now you wait here and I'll go make you something to drink."

The man stood and left the room closing the door behind him. Harry sat in the middle of the bed, close to tears. He got up and crept to the door. He opened it and stuck his head out. Seeing Walker in the kitchen, Harry quietly slipped out of the room and headed for the front door. As soon as he reached it he was yanked back.

"Now Harry I can't protect you if you leave." Walker said. Harry whimpered and tried to pull away. The man picked him up and took him to the kitchen sitting him on the counter. Walker finished mixing the glass of chocolate milk he had been preparing when Harry tried to escape. He tried to hand it to Harry.

"Now I need to go back to work so I need you to drink that." Harry shook his head. "If you won't drink it we'll have to do it the hard way." Harry whimpered again but clamped his mouth shut. The man forced his mouth open and poured it down his throat. Harry coughed and spluttered trying to spit it out but could feel whatever was in the drink making him sleepy. Harry felt himself being lifted again but was asleep before he was put down. When he woke up he was back in the bed. It was dark and he was being held tight to Walker's chest by the man's arms. Walker was asleep so Harry figured he had been asleep all day. Harry slipped out of the man's grip and hopped off the bed. There was a clang of metal and he looked down to see a shackle on his ankle connecting him to the bed. The noise woke Walker up.

"Harry?" He called. Harry choked back a sob. The man sat up. "What's wrong? Come back to bed." Walker leaned forward and easily pulled Harry back onto the bed. The little boy just curled up into a tight ball and cried. The man lay down behind him again and pulled the boy close not noticing that it cause him to cry harder. Harry eventually cried himself to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up. He was confused as to why he was in a bed and not on the tiny mattress in his cupboard. Then he became aware of arms around him and the previous day came rushing back. He whimpered and tried to pull out of the arms. He heard a chuckle and opened his eyes. Walker was lying behind him watching him.

"Good morning sunshine." He said. Harry pulled away again and this time he was let go. Harry immediately jumped off the bed. Walker smiled at him. "If you have to go to the bathroom it's through that door. The chain will reach." Harry in desperate need to get away from the man ran to the bathroom. He shut the door as far as he could but the chain kept it from latching. He sat against the wall and held his knees to his chest. He heard Walker leave the room. About ten minutes later he came back.

Walker opened the bathroom door and peaked his head in. He frowned when he saw Harry curled up against the wall. "You can't hide in here all morning. Come out I made you breakfast." When Harry didn't get up Walker reached in and pulled him out of the room. He sat Harry back on the bed and placed a plate of scrambled eggs in his hands. Harry looked up at him and tried to hand the plate back.

"Come on Harry you need to eat." Harry shook his head. "Why won't you eat what I made you?"

"I'm not gonna let you drug me again." Harry said quietly. His whole body was tense waiting to be hit for speaking.

"Oh, Harry that was just yesterday. I had to get back to work so no one would be suspicious. And I couldn't have you running away while I was gone could I?" Walker said with a smile. "Now eat it Harry or I will have to feed you." He pushed the plate back at Harry who hesitantly took a bite. When he didn't feel any ill effects he quickly finished the plate. "That's a good boy. I got copies of your school books so that you won't fall behind. You can read them while you're home and ask me any questions when I get home at four. Be good today." Walker left the room and Harry heard a lock click into place after he shut the door.

Harry examined the room. There was the bed in the middle of the room, a desk on the wall next to the door, a broken wardrobe in the corner and the door leading to the bathroom.

Harry spent the entire day trying to get out of the shackle. He pulled at it, he tried using soap from the bathroom to slip it off, he even tried to pick it but when Walker got back from work he was no closer to being free. When Walker came into the room Harry was curled up in the corner between the desk and the wall.

Walker picked the small boy up and sat on the bed with him on his lap. Harry was tense in his arms. He ran a hand through Harry's hair. "You will learn to be happy here. Once you prove that you can be trusted not to run off I will take off the shackle. I love you Harry. I just want to show you how much." Walker placed a kiss on Harry's hair and ran a hand down Harry's side. Harry whimpered and tried to pull away. This seemed to bring Walker back to himself and he placed Harry on the bed. "I'm going to go make dinner." He left the room and Harry curled into a tight ball trying to forget the feeling of Walker's hands.

Walker brought him a bowl of macaroni and cheese but didn't stay to make sure he ate it. After testing a small bite for drugs Harry ate the rest quickly. A few hours later Harry was curled up in his corner when Walker stumbled in. Harry could smell liquor on him and started to tremble. Uncle Vernon was always so much worse when he was drunk.

Walker yet again picked him up and put him on the bed. He wondered if the man would ever realize that he was not going to stay on that bed. Walker crawled onto the bed as well. He started to run his hands up and down Harry's small body. Harry tried to bat his hands away and crawled away. Walker grabbed his hands and held them above his head. Harry whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Just let me love you." Walker said in a rough slur. With his free hand he pulled Harry's oversized jeans and boxers down in one tug. Harry tried to curl up but Walker just flipped him over forcing him to lay flat on his stomach. Harry struggled and squirmed trying to get away but the man was just too strong. Walker had one leg over Harry's keeping him from kicking leaving him with a free hand to unzip his own pants.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered huskily in Harry's ear. Then without any warning he thrust his hard cock into the small boy. Harry cried out, tears started falling and he whimpered in pain as Walker adjusted. The man began thrusting and a sharp pain shot up Harry's spine with every movement. As Walker thrusted harder and faster he moaned. "Oh Harry" He grunted. "Just so tight. So good. I love you so much." He grunted.

Harry was gasping. He couldn't breathe. It hurt so much. He could feel blood running down his thighs. As the pain reached unbearable Walker came to a finish and filled Harry with his seed. Harry gagged at the feeling of the warm liquid flooding his system. When Walker was finished he let himself collapse on top of the small boy. After a minute of catching his breath he pulled out and rolled off the boy.

Harry couldn't breathe. He was sobbing and his body hurt more than it ever had after a beating from Uncle Vernon. As soon as he realized Walker was no longer laying on top of him he tried to scurry off the bed and away from the man.

"Oh no you don't." Walker slurred grabbing Harry around the waist and pulling him closer. He held Harry to his chest and threw the blanket over them. Harry lay trembling in the man's arms.

After a while he felt the arms loosen as Walker fell asleep. He wiggled out of his arms and crawled off the bed. He stumbled to the bathroom. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and dove for the toilet as his dinner came back up. When he had nothing left he fell against the wall sobbing again. Once he regained control he stood up on shaky legs and got in the shower. He felt so dirty, he didn't even understand it. He got the shower going and poured an abundance of soap on a washcloth and started to scrub. After a few minutes his knees gave out and he gave in and sat on the floor of the tub. Once he got all the sweat, dirt and blood off he crawled out and dried himself with the towel on the bar behind the door.

He pulled his oversized shirt back on and followed the chain until he found his boxers and pants. As quietly as he could he slid them back up the chain and up onto his hips. He sat down in his corner but couldn't get comfortable due to the pain in his backside. Harry stood and crept to the bed. He quickly snatched a pillow from it and hurried back to his corner. He sat the pillow on the floor and curled up on it, quickly falling into an exhausted sleep.

Harry woke up being nudged in the ribs by a foot. He looked up to see Walker glaring down at him. "Why won't you stay in the fucking bed?" He asked angrily. He picked Harry up roughly and threw him onto the bed. "From now on when I put you on the bed you stay there."

Harry immediately curled up in a protective ball. "Please I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. Don't do that again. I'm sorry." Harry begged.

Walker sat down heavily on the bed and placed a hand on Harry's back causing the boy to flinch violently. "Oh Harry. I'm sorry if I hurt you last night. I get a little sloppy when I'm drunk. It'll get better, I promise."

Walker left the room and came back with a bowl of cereal. "Harry I brought you breakfast." Harry shook his head. "Harry you have to eat."

"Just leave me alone. Please." Harry begged. Walker sat the bowl on the desk and sat next to him. He tried to pick the boy up but Harry pushed him away. "Stop touching me! I don't care what you say I'm never gonna like it here or love you. I'd rather go back to being beaten every day than be here with you. Just take me back. I won't tell what happen. I won't tell them what you did just let me go!"

Walker backhanded Harry across the face causing the small boy to fall off the bed. He stood up and walked over to where Harry lay crumpled on the floor. "You. Will. Love. Me." He accentuated each word with a kick. Harry whimpered and began coughing.

Walker dropped to his knees. "Oh god Harry I'm so sorry." He picked the little boy up and laid him on the bed. "Why did you have to make me angry? Don't do that! I'll be right back don't move." Walker ran out of the room and came back with a wrap and a bag of frozen peas.

Harry had his eyes squeezed shut and was trying to breathe slowly, a trick he had learned from life at his relatives. Walker removed his shirt and he whined in pain. The man wrapped his ribs and placed the bag of peas on top, since Harry was so small it went all the way across his torso. Harry spent the rest of the day in the bed.

Since it was Saturday Walker was home the whole day. He spent the morning in the living room but by afternoon he had given up his guilt over what he had done and went into the bedroom to lay next to Harry. Harry curled away from him just to be pulled back. Walker spent the afternoon running his fingers through Harry's messy black locks. After about an hour Harry gave up fighting and let the man do what he wanted, his body hurt and his breathing was still rough. When Walker brought him dinner he ate without a fight.

Sunday was much of the same. Harry spent most of the day in his corner reading short stories from the literature book Walker had brought him. Walker was gone all day but when he stumbled into the room, drunk, Harry's heart froze. He was yanked from his corner and dropped on the bed. Once Walker had pinned him he stopped fighting. He just closed his eyes and pretended he wasn't there. He gasped when Walker entered him reopening the slowly healing tears. He bit his lip to keep from making any noise and tried not to listen to the sounds the man rutting on top of him was making. When Walter had finished and was once again holding Harry against him, Harry opened his eyes and stared at the wall. He knew better than to get up after what happened Saturday but there was no way he was going to sleep next to this man.

Harry spent the whole night awake trying not to think about the position he was in. When Walker woke up he pretended to be asleep until the man went to work. As soon as the front door closed Harry jumped up from the bed. He went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower, scrubbing until his skin was raw and the water was cold. He ate the breakfast Walker had left for him and piled the pillows from the bed and curled up in his corner. He fell asleep quickly and slept most of the day. When he woke he read some from the school books.

Walker came home and proceeded to tell him all about his day. Harry's heart dropped when Walker told him that his relatives had told the school that he had moved in with some other relatives and would not be finishing the school year. They weren't even going to report him missing. They truly didn't care what had happened to him. Walker made them dinner, which Harry once again ate without a fight. Walker watched some TV out in the living room then came in and they went to bed. Harry spent the whole night staring at the wall and the cycle repeated.

This is how Harry lived for the next three years. Walker went to work, Harry slept during the day then worked on school, Walker came home and tried to talk to him, they had dinner, when Walker was in the mood he forced Harry to have sex with him, then Walker went to sleep and Harry spent the night awake and disgusted with himself. After two months Harry quit speaking and fighting entirely. No amount of begging or kicking had made Walker leave him alone or let him go and it normally just got him beat. Sometimes Walker would beat him for not talking to him but that was only when he was already in a bad mood. Walker had been right, after a while the sex didn't hurt as much. Well it still hurt but he had gotten used to it. What he could never get used to was the sick and dirty feeling he was left with when it was done. No amount of scrubbing got rid of it in the morning either.

Everything changed one morning when Harry got out of the shower to find an owl sitting on the window seal. Walker was out cleaning the school to get ready for the new year and it was Harry's first day alone in two months. He ran to the window and opened it. The window looked out on an abandoned building and an empty alley way. During his first year Harry had tried to call for help but no one ever heard him so he gave up. The owl flew in and dropped a letter at his feet. Harry opened it and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_  
_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

'What the hell? Witchcraft and wizardry?' Harry thought. He looked at the envelope again and saw that it did indeed have his name and the address of the apartment. He went to the desk and shoved the letter in the back of a drawer. He grabbed a pen and quickly wrote '_Please Help Me'_ on the envelope and gave it back to the owl. The owl seemed to know what he wanted and flew out the window.

Harry took a deep breath trying not to get his hopes up. He grabbed the pillows from the bed and curled up in his corner. Last night had been awful. Walker came home drunk and pissed. He was a lot rougher than normal causing Harry to be achy and sore all over this morning. His last thought before falling asleep was that he might be rescued.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! =]**


	2. Rescue

_Author's Note: This is the last chapter I have finished and no real plot yet. If anyone has any ideas for it or wants to help out I would be thrilled to accept it. Let me know what you think and what would make it better. Also please point out any errors I wrote this differently than I normally do so my editing process was not as good.  
Enjoy, Happy readings!_  
_xoxo -lifeless_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. It has just been my obsession since the fifth grade. I guess Mr. Walker is technically mine although I'm not sure I want to claim that sleaze-bag._

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, compiling a list of first years she had not received a response from yet. Just as she was adding Harry Potter to that list an owl flew through her window. She took the empty envelope from its beak and saw that it was from the letter that had been sent to that very child. When she turned it over she saw three words that made her heart drop. On the back of the envelope, written in a very messy scrawl, were words 'Please Help Me.'

McGonagall jumped out of her chair and ran to the headmaster's office. She reached the office and entered without knocking. The headmaster was currently having tea with the Potions Master, Severus Snape.

"Ah Minerva what can I do for you?" Albus Dumbledore said.

McGonagall took a second to catch her breath before thrusting the envelope into his hands. "I just received that from Mr. Potter."

Dumbledore's smile disappeared as he read the note. "Well I suppose we should go investigate. This is not the address of the Dursley's. I fear something must have happened."

Snape took the envelope from Dumbledore. He read it and said "This is obviously just a ploy for more attention. He is probably just at a friend's house."

"Either way Severus we need to check this out. Will you be joining us?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. I want to see your face when you realize this boy is a spoilt brat." Snape said standing.

The three of them walked out to the end of the wards and apparated to the address on the envelope. They arrived outside a grubby apartment building. Dumbledore cast a notice-me-not spell to hide their strange attire from the muggles. They went inside and located the apartment from the address.

Dumbledore unlocked the door and they slipped inside. The inside of the apartment was just as grubby as the building. There was a ratty couch and an old television set in the living room and mounds of dirty dishes in the sink of the kitchen connected to it.

Snape sneered in disgust at the place. Dumbledore walked up to what appeared to be the bedroom door. There was a deadbolt on it but it was backwards. The room locked a person in, not out. Dumbledore unlocked it and slowly opened the door. They looked around and saw no one.

"See" said Snape "He's not even here."

There was a dirty bed in the middle of the room, a desk on the wall next to the door, a broken wardrobe in the corner and another door probably leading to a bathroom. Then something caught Dumbledore's eye. A metal chain was connected to the bed. Dumbledore stepped farther into the room his eyes following the chain to the corner between the desk and the wall. The chain was connected to the ankle of a small boy. He was curled up on a pillow, asleep. His knees were pulled up to his chest with his arms around them and his head resting on his knees.

McGonagall and Snape entered behind him. McGonagall gasped at the sight. Snape looked more closely at the boy. He seemed to only be wearing what appeared to be a large man's t-shirt. Snape also noticed some bruising on his neck and arms.

Dumbledore removed the notice-me-not spell and knelt down in front of the boy. He placed a hand lightly on the boys arm. Immediately the boys head shot up and he pulled away, eyes looking up at them in terror. Dumbledore removed his hand and held them back in a nonthreatening gesture. "Harry?" He asked quietly.

The boy stared at him for a minute before nodding slowly. Dumbledore sat down Indian style and laid his hands on his knees in the boy's view. "Harry, I am Albus Dumbledore from Hogwarts. You received an invitation to attend our school this morning." Harry nodded again. "We got your note and came to help. Can you tell me what you are doing here?" Harry shook his head sadly. "Why not?" Harry opened his mouth and nothing came out. "You can't talk?" Harry nodded. "Well Harry you may have guessed from the letter but we are wizards, you are one too. And as a wizard Professor Snape can look into your mind, with your permission of course, and tell us what happened. Will you let him?" Harry looked at Snape cautiously. He seemed to be weighing the options then he nodded very slowly. "Good boy. Now just concentrate on a memory that will tell us why you are here chained to the wall and make eye contact then he will see it."

Snape knelt in front of the child. The boy looked into his eyes and he was taken aback by Lily's eyes looking back. But there was something wrong with them, they were lifeless. Just what had this boy been going through? "Legilimans" he said softly.

**-memory of kidnapping from last chapter-**

He was sitting in what looked like the boiler room of a school. Harry was sitting on a stool across a table from a middle aged man. The man had balding dirty brown hair and a beer belly. He was wearing a tan janitor's jumpsuit. Harry was definitely a few years younger than he was now.

"He hurt you again didn't he Harry?" The small boy tensed and looked down to the floor. "I hate seeing you hurt like this Harry I can't just leave you there anymore come with me." The man grabbed Harry's arm and the boy tried to pull away.

"No, Mr. Walker, please. I can't he'll be so mad." The little boy begged.

"You're never going back there." Walker said pulling the struggling boy out the back door. He drug Harry to an old beat up car and forced him into the back seat. He buckled him in and got in and drove off. They reached the grimy apartment building and Harry was carried up the stairs and into an apartment. Walker took him into the bedroom and sat on the bed holding Harry in his lap.

"Harry I love you and I don't want to see you hurt anymore. If you stay with me I can protect you and show you the love that I know you crave." He said. "You are such a beautiful, sweet little boy and you don't deserve the treatment your family gives you."

Walker placed a hand on Harry's cheek and looked him over. Harry didn't like this and pulled away and scrambled off the man's lap. Walker sighed and said "Now you wait here and I'll go make you something to drink."

The man stood and left the room closing the door behind him. Harry sat in the middle of the bed, close to tears. He got up and crept to the door. He opened it and stuck his head out. Seeing Walker in the kitchen, Harry quietly slipped out of the room and headed for the front door. As soon as he reached it he was yanked back.

"Now Harry I can't protect you if you leave." Walker said. Harry whimpered and tried to pull away. The man picked him up and took him to the kitchen sitting him on the counter. Walker finished mixing the glass of chocolate milk he had been preparing when Harry tried to escape. He tried to hand it to Harry.

"Now I need to go back to work so I need you to drink that." Harry shook his head. "If you won't drink it we'll have to do it the hard way." Harry whimpered again but clamped his mouth shut. The man forced his mouth open and poured it down his throat. Harry coughed and spluttered trying to spit it out but could feel whatever was in the drink making him sleepy. Harry was lifted again and was asleep before he was put down. When he woke up he was back in the bed. It was dark and he was being held tight to Walker's chest by the man's arms. The man was asleep. Harry slipped out of the man's grip and hopped off the bed. There was a clang of metal and he looked down to see a shackle on his ankle connecting him to the bed. The noise woke Walker up.

"Harry?" He called. Harry choked back a sob. The man sat up. "What's wrong? Come back to bed." Walker leaned forward and easily pulled Harry back onto the bed. The little boy just curled up into a tight ball and cried. The man lay down behind him again and pulled the boy close not noticing that it cause him to cry harder. Harry eventually cried himself to sleep. Snape pulled out of the boy's mind with a sick feeling in his gut. He had a pretty good idea of what had been happening to the boy here.

**-end memory-**

Harry was still sitting in the corner. He was now trembling. "He was kidnapped." Snape said quietly. "From the memory it looks like quite a while ago. How long, child?" Harry looked down and held up 3 fingers. "Three years?" Harry nodded.

McGonagall drew in a sharp breath. . "Alright Harry well let's get you out of this chain and out of here. You can fill in the rest once you are somewhere safe." Dumbledore said. He unlocked the chain with magic and Harry gasped in surprise. He immediately kicked the chain away and placed his hand around his ankle. The skin was raw and bloody from where the shackle has rubbed roughly against it.

Dumbledore offered Harry a hand up which he shrunk back from. He let his hand drop and the boy stood on his own, wincing a little at the movement. "Okay Harry if you'll take my hand I will apparate us back to the school." At Harry's questioning glance he added "Apparition is disappearing from one place and appearing in another." Harry nervously took Dumbledore's hand and they disappeared with a crack. Snape and McGonagall followed. When they arrived at the Hogwarts front gate Harry fell to his knees gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry Harry I know it is not pleasant the first time. I should have given you more warning." Harry fell back into his butt when Snape and McGonagall appeared with a crack. Harry stood quickly and backed away from them. Snape saw the idea forming in the boys mind and grabbed his arm as he took off to run.

He knelt down in front of Harry holding him in place. "We are not like that man. You will not be locked up and forced to stay. But you cannot run now. We are going to go to the hospital wing and get you checked out. Any injuries will be healed and we will get you something to eat. Then we will sit down and discuss what happens next. You will be able to give your input in the decisions made. You will never have to live like that again." Snape said calmly looking the young boy in the eye. Harry stopped struggling and thought about what Snape had said. He nodded nervously and was led up to the castle by Snape. McGonagall and Dumbledore shared a look before following them up.

Once they reached the Hospital Wing Snape directed Harry to sit on one of the beds. Dumbledore entered and went to find Madam Pomfrey. When they came back Harry tensed and pulled his knees up.

"Harry, this is Madam Pomfrey." Snape said calmly. "She is going to check you over, okay? She will just cast a couple of spells. It will not hurt." Harry nodded. "Now I am going to go across the room and talk with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. I will not leave you; we just want to give Madam Pomfrey some room to work." Harry looked wearily at Pomfrey before giving Snape his consent.

The three adults crossed the room and sat in the chairs between two of the beds. Snape cast a silencing charm and told them what he saw in the boy's mind. "The man who kidnapped him was his school janitor. It seems the man, Mr. Walker, had an obsession with the boy. Walker found out that the boy's relatives were hurting him and took matters into his own hands. I fear what happen to Harry in his "care." In the memory, I saw Harry was drugged when he tried to run away and woke up in bed with the man with that chain on his leg." Snape explained.

"You don't think he…" McGonagall trailed off.

"I don't know. I didn't see any proof but from the way Walker looked at Harry in the memory and the amount of time Harry was trapped with the man, it is unfortunately very likely." Snape said grimly.

"Oh poor Harry!" McGonagall sobbed.

"Calm yourself woman. You'll scare him." Snape looked pointedly at Harry who was intently watching Pomfrey's every move but checked to make sure they hadn't left frequently. Snape removed the silencing charm and went back to the small boy's bedside leaving Dumbledore to calm McGonagall.

Snape sat in the chair next to Harry's bed as Pomfrey finished her scans. The medical quill that had been writing the results of the scans fell to the side as it finished and Pomfrey picked up the parchment. Snape watched the emotions mix on her face, ending in devastation. She handed him the parchment and hurried off to get the potions she would need.

As Snape read his suspicions were confirmed and it was so much worse. Before he finished reading Pomfrey came back with a handful of potions. Snape noticed that one of them was dreamless sleep.

"Harry," He said causing the boy to look up from the spot on the bed he'd been staring at. "Madam Pomfrey is going to need to give you a potion to make you sleep." Immediately Harry's breathing quickened and he began shaking his head. "Harry, there is a lot of damage that she needs to fix and if you are awake it is going to hurt. I promise you that I will not leave while you are asleep and no one will touch you. You are safe here." Harry still looked terrified. "No one will hurt you here Harry. I promise. And I never go back on my promises." Harry swallowed and took a deep breath. Slowly he nodded but couldn't keep his hands from shaking.

Pomfrey walked up to the bed and sat all the potions on the table. "Alright sweetie, before you go to sleep I need you to take these potions. Would you like me to tell you what they do before you take them?" Harry relaxed just a little and nodded. "Okay. This one is a nutrition potion. You are malnourished so this will give your body some of the nutrients that you need to heal." She handed it to him. He looked a little suspicious. He took a small sip, waited, and when there were no ill effects he downed the rest. "Next is Skelegrow. You have some bones that were broken a long time ago and they did not heal properly. After you are asleep I am going to have to rebreak them. The Skelegrow will fix them. Once you wake up they will all be fixed. You may be a little sore but it won't hurt." Harry tested the potion the same way. Snape got the feeling that he tested everything this way. "This last one is the dreamless sleep. It will put you to sleep for 8 hours. While you are asleep I am going to put some healing salve and bruise salve on your external injuries so when you wake up they will be mostly healed as well." She handed him the potion and he took it hesitantly. He looked to Snape nervously.

"I won't leave. Everything will be okay." Snape reassured him. With shaking hands Harry lifted the vial to his mouth and downed it. Harry laid back into the pillows and gave a small whimper when he felt the potion start to take effect. Soon he was fast asleep.

Pomfrey looked to Snape for explanation. "He was kidnapped three years ago, Poppy. His kidnapper drugged him at least once that we know of."

"Oh my…" She sigh and started healing the boy. It took her an hour to rebreak and set the bones. When she finished that part she sat down to talk with her colleagues, the other healing could wait just a bit.

"How bad is it, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Bad. He had many bones that have been broken and not set correctly. These date back mostly between ages 4 and 8 but there are a few after that. He is malnourished and dehydrated. He has quite a bit of bruising currently. But the worst is the abundant signs of frequent rape." Pomfrey said holding back her tears. McGonagall choked back a sob and Dumbledore placed his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" Dumbledore asked into his hands.

"Poppy he says he cannot speak. Have you found anything that would cause that?" Snape asked keeping his emotionless mask in place.

"I have not found anything that would cause muteness but I will run a more specific scan. It is entirely possible with this level of trauma that he chose to stop speaking and just doesn't recall how." Pomfrey said. "If that is the case then with some work and therapy he should be able to learn again."

"I'm going to go back to my office and send some Aurors to find that man and to the Dursley's to see if I can find out why no one noticed that Harry went missing." Dumbledore said standing up. "Please notify me when he wakes, or if you need me."

"Of course Albus." Pomfrey said.

"Same goes for me." McGonagall stated also rising. "I need to get back to working on the first years letters." They left the Hospital Wing and Pomfrey went to get the salves she needed to finish healing Harry.

Snape sat and watched the dark haired boy sleep. He couldn't believe he had been so prepared to hate this child. Even if the boy had been with his relatives when he received his letter there is no way the boy would have been like James, not with the clear evidence of abuse in his medical scan.

Pomfrey came back with the salves. "Will you help me Severus?" She asked.

"Of course" He helped her remove the oversized shirt from the boy. They looked sadly at Harry's small body. His back was covered with numerous old scars from his time with his relatives. There were handprint bruises on Harry's hips and wrists and bite marks on his neck baring witness to what that sick man had been doing to the boy. Pomfrey worked a healing salve into the ruined flesh around his ankle from the shackle while Snape massaged the bruise salve on the boy's hips.

Once they were finished treating all of Harry's visible wounds Pomfrey pulled out a jar of scar remover. "There is a lot of scaring in his rectum." She said sadly. "Would you do his back?"

Snape took a handful of the salve and began rubbing it into the boy's back while Pomfrey worked on the more sensitive areas. Harry whimpered in his sleep when she touched him. She finished quickly and spelled her smallest pair of hospital pajamas on him. Pomfrey tucked him in and went to put her supplies away.

Snape sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed. He pulled the novel he had been reading out of a pocket in his robes and settled in for a long wait.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! =]**


	3. Healing

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Finally got another chapter finished. Hit a bit of a block but I made it through. Tell me what you think and let me know if you have any ideas (plot or otherwise). I'm really just winging this one. I have another story in the works as well but I'm not going to post it until its closer to being finished so that I don't have two hanging stories._  
_Enjoy! Happy readings! _  
_xoxo -lifeless_

___Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. It has just been my obsession since the fifth grade. I guess Mr. Walker is technically mine although I'm not sure I want to claim that sleaze-bag._

___"writing"_ "speaking"___  
_

* * *

Harry slowly came around. Before opening his eyes he took in his surroundings. He cringed when he realized he was lying on a bed. Walker must have gotten home before he woke up. That hadn't happened in a long time. Then Harry realized that he was wearing pants. It had been even longer since he'd had that comfort.

Harry cracked open an eye and saw that he was no longer in the bedroom that had been his prison for the last three years. He was in a very white room with many beds lining the walls. There was a man sitting in a chair next to his bed, asleep. The events from the day before all rushed back to him at once. He had been rescued!

With that realization Harry gasped and sat up. The small noise woke the man. They both just sat staring at each other for a moment. "Good evening Harry." The man said. "I'm not sure if you remember but my name is Severus Snape. I am a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Two of my colleagues and I rescued you." Harry nodded not taking his eyes off the man. "Alright I am going to get Madam Pomfrey so she can check you over again and then we will discuss what happens next."

Snape left and returned with the nurse a few minutes later. While Pomfrey was running another round of scans Dumbledore and McGonagall walked into the Hospital Wing. "Good to see you awake, my boy!" Harry looked at him a little startled.

"Well Mr. Potter, you seem to be healing up nicely. You'll have to take it easy for a while but you should make a full recovery." She handed him a potion. "This is a nutrient potion. You will need to take this twice a day until you are up to a respectable weight." Just as he had earlier, Harry hesitantly tested the potion before drinking it. Pomfrey took the vile from him and left them to talk.

Snape pulled out a muggle notebook and an ink pen. "I figured this would be the easiest way for you to communicate. We would like to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?" Harry nodded.

"First of all," Dumbledore started. "Is there anyone you would like us to contact to let them know that you are safe?" Harry shook his head. "Are you sure? Not even your relatives?"

Harry shook his head again and began writing '_They don't care. They didn't even report me missing. They just told the school that I was too much trouble and went to live with someone else.'_ Harry handed him the notebook and looked down at his lap.

"Did you relatives ever physically hurt you?" Snape asked. Harry nodded. "Did they ever do things like that man did to you?"

Harry flinched back a bit and wrote _'No. They never touched me if they could help it. They were afraid that my freakishness would contaminate them. The only time they broke the no touching rule was for punishment or to throw me in my cupboard. Even then Aunt Petunia usually used something else to hit me, like a frying pan, and Uncle Vernon preferred his belt so he didn't have actual physical contact.'_

"Cupboard?" McGonagall asked.

'_The cupboard under the stairs. That was where I slept.' _Harry was still looking down at hislap so he didn't see the look of horror on the adults faces.

"How long have you been unable to speak?" Snape asked.

'_About 2 and a half years'_

"How did this happen?" Snape added.

'_I was never really a big talker anyway. I wasn't allowed to speak at the Dursley's unless it was answering a question. After about 2 months with him I just kinda stopped. One night months later he got drunk and was angry at me for not talking to him. That was always a bad combination. He could be worse than Uncle Vernon. I tried to speak just so he would leave me alone and my voice just wouldn't work.'_

Snape could see that Harry was starting to tremble and decided to change the subject for now. "Harry, we need to figure out what is going to happen now; where you are going to live. Do you want to stay here and attend Hogwarts?"

Harry looked up with more brightness in his eyes than the adults had seen in him so far. '_I would love to go to school. Can I really?'_ Harry wrote excitedly.

"Of course you can my boy." Dumbledore said. "Although I don't believe you will be able to start right away. Since you haven't been around a lot of people for so long I don't think it would be wise for you to jump right into attending classes. It could be arranged for you to study from your books and then the professors would meet with you to go over the practical portions and answer any questions you have. Does that sound acceptable?"

Harry nodded hesitantly. '_Would I have to meet with them alone?'_

"No. All sessions can be supervised until you feel comfortable meeting otherwise. We won't let anyone hurt you." Dumbledore said. "If you would like we can also get you caught up on the muggle studies that you missed."

'_Actually I'm 2 years ahead in normal classes.'_

"How is that?" Snape asked.

'_He took old textbooks from the school so I wouldn't fall behind. With no other options for distraction I read them and answered the questions.'_

"We should discuss where you will stay until you can sleep in the dorms. The best option would be for you to stay with one of the professors in their quarters." Dumbledore said.

'_Who?'_ Harry asked.

"Well you have a few options. Professor Snape would like you to come stay with him but if it would make you more comfortable with Professor McGonagall she is also available." Harry stared at his hands, thinking.

_'I think I would like to stay with you sir. If you're sure you want to. I don't want to be a burden.'_

"You are not a burden Harry. I would love to have you." Snape reassured him.

The next day Snape walked into the hospital wing to check on Harry. He looked over at the bed and was shocked to see it empty. He hurried to Pomfrey's office. "Poppy, where's Harry?" He asked.

"Probably where he has been every time I have gone to check on him today." She sighed. She walked into the wing and over to Harry's bed. She crouched down and pointed under the bed. Snape looked and saw the small boy curled up under the blanket from the bed, in what appeared to be a troubled sleep. They stood up and Pomfrey explained. "Every time I come in here I find him on the floor. I kept waking him up and getting him back into bed but he wouldn't stay. I finally just cast cushioning and warming charms on the floor under the bed and let him stay there. I don't know why he refuses to stay." Snape could tell she was frustrated.

"I have an idea. When we found him he was curled up in a corner of the room instead of in the bed as well." Snape said. "Let me talk to him." Snape sat down on the floor next to the bed and Pomfrey headed back to her office. He reached over and gently shook the Harry's shoulder. "Harry, wake up." He said softly. The boy jumped and pulled away. "Harry, can you come out please?"

Harry looked up at him and then crawled out from under the bed. He sat across from the professor nervously. Snape reached up onto the bed side table and handed Harry the notebook. "I want to talk to you. Will you tell me why you won't stay in the bed?" Snape asked.

Harry closed his eyes tightly, then opened them and wrote. _"Bad things happen in beds."_

When Snape read that his heart sank. He had thought perhaps the boy had not been allowed to sleep in the bed but it seems that the problem was just the opposite. "Harry, those things will not happen to you in this bed. You are safe here. Just give it a try." Harry nodded and slowly crawled onto the bed. Snape retrieved the pillow and blanket from under the bed and tucked Harry in.

Harry uncomfortably watched the professor as the man sat down in the chair next to the bed. "I thought you might want something to entertain yourself with so I brought you a book to read." Snape said handing Harry 'Hogwarts, a History'.

Harry took it in awe then quickly grabbed his notebook. _"Thank you so much sir."_

"It's not a problem, Harry. I remember how much I hated being cooped up in the hospital wing when it was your age."

"When you were his age? Try how much he still hates it." Pomfrey said walking over with a tray holding a bowl of soup. "Here you go dear. It's time for lunch." Harry brought his hand to his chin then brought it down. Both adults looked at him in confusion.

_"Sorry. That was thank you in sign language. Habit. I got in trouble if I didn't thank Him when He brought me food."_ Harry wrote.

"You know sign language?" Snape asked.

_"Not much. He brought home a book about it once. I know some things but it's a bit hard to practice alone."_

"Well we can work on changing that if you would like. I would be willing to learn with you." Snape offered.

_"Really? Thank you sir."_

Harry ate what he could stomach of his lunch and then spent the afternoon teaching Snape the signs that he knew. It had been over a year since he read the book so he had forgotten more than he thought. He use 'sorry' and 'thank you' frequently because they were the only sign Walker had taken the time to recognize but sometime when he was bored he would go through the alphabet and practice finger-spelling different words.

After a week Harry was allowed to move out of the hospital wing and into Snape's quarters. Snape had visited him every afternoon, hoping to make the boy more comfortable in his presence. Snape had gotten a sign language book from London and they read through it and practiced, though Harry still wrote out most conversations for convenience. Snape told him about the wizarding world and about the boy's mother, who happened to be good friends with the Professor, in life. McGonagall stopped by and told him about his father some because Snape refused to speak about him. Dumbledore came in from time to time but since the new school year was quickly approaching he couldn't come often. He did tell Harry that he was working on finding an easier way for Harry to communicate and that Walker was in Auror custody.

"Are you ready Harry?" Snape asked from around the curtain. Harry was changing into some of the new clothes the Professors had gotten him. Someone from Madam Malkin's had come and taken his measurements and sent them the clothes and robes so that Harry wouldn't have to go out shopping just yet. They had also owl ordered the rest of his school supplies. The only thing they would have to go buy was his wand.

Harry nervously came out from behind the curtain dressed in new black trousers and a dark blue sweater. He looked up at Snape shyly. "Come along." Snape led him out of the Hospital Wing and through the halls of Hogwarts. Harry looked around in awe at the portraits that lined the corridors. Snape made sure to walk at a speed that Harry could keep up with. They reached the portrait that guarded Snape's quarters.

"Salazar." Snape addressed the portrait. "This is Harry Potter. He will be staying with me for a while. He cannot speak so he will not be able to say the password."

"Well that is a problem then." Salazar said. "Mr. Potter please place your hand on Shiva's head." He indicated the snake wrapped around the arm of his chair. Harry did as he was told and pulled back quickly as he felt a tickle run through his body. "I have sampled his magical signature. I will let him in when he approaches."

"Thank you Salazar. Harry, this is Salazar Slytherin. He was one of the founders of Hogwarts. My house is named after him." Harry nodded and Salazar let them into the rooms.

Harry jumped when the portrait shut behind them and froze on the spot. Snape looked down at him. "Come on, child. Why don't we sit down in the living room and have a chat?" Snape walked into the living room and sat in one of the armchairs by the fireplace. Harry didn't move. He looked around the room nervously. There was a couch across from the fireplace with end tables and armchairs on either side. The walls were covered with book cases. There was a kitchen connected to it and a hallway that Harry assumed led to the bedrooms. "Come on Harry. You can sit down. I'm not going to hurt you."

Harry slowly made his way to the living room and sat on the edge of the arm chair farthest from Snape. "I know that you don't trust me yet. But I'm not going to hurt you. I will also never lock you in. You will have the ability to leave these rooms any time you want but I ask that you tell me where you are going. Hogwarts can be a dangerous place and I do not want you getting hurt. Until you know the castle a little better I would like you to not leave here without me. Also you are to _never_ go into the forest. It is full of dangerous creatures." Harry nodded, relaxing just a little.

"Now let's go over the rules while you are staying here. You will eat three meals a day. You will go to bed by 10 pm. You will tell me if you are ever hurt or ill. As I said before, you will tell me before leaving the quarters. You will be respectful. You may address me as Severus, although that won't matter too much until we can get your voice back. You may read any books below the third shelf. If you ever have any questions or concerns you should tell me about them and I will address them appropriately. If you are unsure about whether you can do something just ask and I will let you know whether it is okay. Now for punishments," Harry flinched. "I will never hit you. I will never touch you inappropriately. I will never lock you up. I will never withhold meals. If you break a rule, intentionally, you will serve a detention. This will consist of writing lines, preparing potions ingredients, or cleaning. Do you have any questions?"

Harry shook his head. "Alright. If you come up with any please ask. Shall I give you a tour?" Snape asked. Harry nodded. "You have seen the living room and the kitchen. Through that door," Snape pointed to a lone door on the wall next to the fireplace. "is my private potions lab. It is full of dangerous potions and ingredients. If you need me while I am in there you are too knock and wait for me to come out or summon you in." Snape led Harry to the hallway. "That is the bathroom. This is my bedroom. You are only to go in there in case of emergency. If I am in there you may knock. If I don't answer a knock you may come in to get me. If I say not to come in, don't. And this is your room." Snape opened the door to a fairly small room with a four-poster bed, a wardrobe, a desk, and a bookshelf. It had a dark green color scheme. "We can redecorate it if you want."

Harry shook his head. He signed 'thank you' a few times before he opened his notebook and wrote '_Its great sir! Thank you!'_

"You're welcome, but thanks are not necessary. Every child deserves a real bedroom. I will not enter without your permission unless it is an emergency. There is no lock on the door. I will not lock you in. The elves unpacked your things but you may rearrange if you want. If you need any help let me know. I will be in the living room. Dinner is in an hour." Snape left and Harry stood looking at his new room in awe.

Harry walked over to his desk and put his notebook on it. He wasn't sure what to do. He sat down at the desk and pulled out his charms textbook. He had finished reading his potions textbook while in the hospital wing. Hearing that was his new guardian's subject he chose to read that one first. Harry was startled out of his reading when there was a knock on his open door. He looked up to see Snape standing there.

"It's time for dinner Harry." He said. "Wash up and come to the kitchen."

Harry walked into the kitchen and stood in the doorway nervously. Snape looked up at him and said, "Sit down."

_'I'm allowed to eat at the table?'_ Harry wrote in his notebook and passed it to Snape.

"Of course. Why wouldn't you be?" Snape asked.

Harry sat down and wrote, _'At the Dursley's I was never allowed, and at His house I could never leave the Room'_

"Well you will always eat at the table here. We will have most of our meals in the Great Hall with the rest of the teachers but for now we will eat here." Snape stated reassuringly. Snape began serving himself. When he was finished he noticed that Harry had not moved. "Please serve yourself, Harry. You are to eat as much as you can without making yourself sick at every meal. You are underweight and, if you want to grow to a proper height, you need to consume as many nutrients as you can get."

Harry hesitantly took the smallest chicken breast on the dish, a small scoop of mashed potatoes, and a portion of green beans. Once Harry was served Snape began eating. Harry watched him nervously then took a small bite of each item on his plate, as he had done with the potions. Once he was sure there was nothing in them he ate quickly.

"Slow down, Harry. I will not take it away." Snape said softly. Harry stopped eating and looked up at Snape. Snape gave him a reassuring nod and Harry began eating again at a slightly slower pace. Harry finished about half of the small portions he had served himself before he stopped. Unsure of what to do he sat with his hands in his lap and watched Snape. Snape finished and took both their plates to the sink.

Harry jumped up and handed him the notebook. _"I can clean up sir."_

"That won't be necessary, Harry. Why don't you go read one of your school books in the living room until I'm finished?" Snape suggested. Harry nodded and shuffled to his room and returned with his charms text book. He perched on the edge of an armchair and picked up from where he had left off earlier.

Snape finished cleaning up quickly and joined Harry in the living room. Harry froze until the man sat back in the other armchair with his own book. They sat in a comfortable silence, reading, for the next couple of hours. Harry eventually relaxed enough to curl up in the chair and make himself comfortable. When the clock chimed nine Snape looked up from his book.

"Harry, it's nine o'clock. You should go get ready for bed." He said. Harry looked at him, unsure of what to do. "Go take a shower, brush your teeth, and lay down." Snape explained. While in the hospital wing Harry's sleep schedule had been erratic at best. He had slept in the bed after his talk with Snape but was still uneasy about it. After waking up from a nightmare he would return to his place under the bed until someone convinced him to return to the bed.

Harry got up and went to his bedroom. Snape heard the shower turn on and went back to his book. An hour later he decided he should check on the boy before heading to bed himself. He walked down the hall to Harry's open bedroom door. He looked in and saw that Harry was not in his bed. He walked in and looked around and saw that Harry was sitting in a corner with his knees to his chest reading a textbook.

"Harry? Why aren't you in bed?" Snape asked.

_"I can't sleep."_ Harry wrote.

"Why not? What's wrong?" Snape asked sitting down to him.

_"I don't sleep at night. Not safe. I always waited till he left for work. Safer."_

"And now your sleep schedule is messed up?" Snape confirmed. Harry nodded.

_"I tried to fix it in the hospital wing but I just couldn't sleep. And when I tried to stay up I would just fall asleep."_

"You should have said something. I can give you a light sleeping potion that will get you to sleep and then I can wake you in the morning." Harry looked nervous. "It will be very light. Just enough to get you to fall asleep but it will not keep you asleep so there is nothing to worry about. You need to right your sleep schedule before school starts. Do you want to try?" Harry nodded. "Alright I'll be right back. Get into bed." Snape got up and went to retrieve the potion from his lab.

When he returned Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed. Snape walked up and pulled back the covers. He ushered Harry into bed and tucked him in. He handed the vial to the boy. Harry tested it then drank the rest of the vial.

"I will be just down the hall. Don't be afraid to come get me if you need too. Sleep well." Snape said. Harry laid back and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was asleep and Snape left the room, leaving the door halfway open so the boy wouldn't feel trapped.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! =]**


	4. Adjusting

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. (I know every author says that but I'm gonna say it anyway.) I had a lot of difficulty with this chapter. Mostly because its kind of fillerish and I still don't have a real plot to build towards. *hinthint*sendmeideas*hinthint*imbegging*hint* Anyway enough excuses! I want to dedicate this chapter to __The Lonely God With a Box__ who sent me a wonderful review and a PM that motivated me to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. It has just been my obsession since the fifth grade. I guess Mr. Walker is technically mine although I'm not sure I want to claim that sleaze-bag. __Also there are some direct quotes from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in this chapter._

* * *

Snape woke up at 6:30 as he always did. He got up, showered and dressed before heading to Harry's room to check on the boy. When he looked in the boy was once again not in his bed. Snape check all around the room, including under the bed and in the wardrobe, and couldn't find him. He moved on to check the bathroom which was also empty. Getting worried he headed into the living room and spotted the boy in questions curled up asleep in an armchair.

Snape walked over and gently touched the boy's arm, saying "Harry, wake up." The boy jumped up and signed 'sorry' repeatedly. "Harry, it's okay. You are not in trouble." Harry realized where he was and let his hand drop. "Sit down." Snape went back to the boy's bedroom and returned with the notebook.

"Why were you sleeping in the chair?" Snape asked.

_"Nightmare. Couldn't fall back asleep. Came in here. I guess I did fall back asleep."_

"What time did your nightmare wake you?"

_"Around 2"_

"Well you may as well stay up if you can. Go get dressed while I make breakfast." Harry got up and headed to his room.

Harry joined Snape in the kitchen. _"Is there anything I can help you with?"_

"Why don't you set the table?" Harry quickly moved about getting out dishes and placing them on the table. When the food was cooked Snape placed it on the table. Harry was standing nervously in the corner of the room, unsure of what to do next. "Sit down, Harry." Snape said taking his seat. Snape pulled out a potions vial. "Here is your nutrient potion." Harry had taken one every morning since he arrived at Hogwarts. He took it without question.

"Do you know the date today Harry?" Snape asked. Harry shook his head. "It is July 31st. Happy Birthday." Harry looked at him shocked. He hadn't been able to keep track of the date; he'd just known it was almost time for school to start again because Walker had been going back to prepare for the school year. "I was thinking. If you think you can handle it we could go get your wand tomorrow. We would floo straight into Ollivander's shop so that we wouldn't have to deal with the crowds. What do you think?"

_"I would like that, Sir." _Harry wrote with a small smile.

Snape nodded and they ate, well, Snape ate, Harry just pushed the food around his plate taking a bite every so often. "Please eat what you can Harry. We will be having lunch in the Great Hall with the other teachers." Harry looked up at him apprehensively. "Do not worry. I will be there, no one will hurt you." Harry swallowed and nodded, going back to his food.

After breakfast Snape once again refused to let him clean up and sent Harry to go entertain himself. Once Snape finished cleaning up he went to check on Harry. He found the boy sitting curled up in a corner on the floor reading a textbook. Harry jumped to his feet when he entered the room. Snape waved his wand and conjured a large plush armchair.

"There is no need for you to sit on the cold floor." Snape said. "I am going to be working in my potions lab until lunch. Please come get me if you need anything. Just knock and I will answer as soon as I can." Harry nodded and Snape left the room.

Harry sat down in the comfy chair. He pulled his feet up and went back to his book. As he read he struggled to stay awake. Eventually he gave in and fell asleep curled in the chair. When Snape returned 2 hours later he woke the boy. "Harry, it's time to wake up." He said quietly placing a hand on the boys shoulder. Harry jumped away and looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry I startled you. Lunch is in half an hour. You should wash up and we'll head to the great hall to meet the other teachers for lunch."

Harry nervously entered the living room after washing his hands and face. Snape stood and placed a gentle, guiding hand on Harry's back, leading him out of the rooms. Harry watched carefully trying to map out the route from Snape's quarters. By the time they entered the Great Hall Harry was trembling.

"Look up." Snape said quietly. Harry immediately obey and was captivated by the magical ceiling, forgetting his nerves. Snape led him to the Head Table while he was distracted and directed him to a seat between himself and Pomfrey. It wasn't until he heard the chuckles of the adults at the table that Harry realized where he was. Harry looked back at the table timidly.

"Hello Harry. Happy Birthday!" Dumbledore said with a smile. Harry signed _"thank you."_

"I hope you have had a good morning. Let me introduce you to the teachers you have not met yet. This is Professor Flitwick, who teaches Charms." Dumbledore motioned to a very small man sitting next to McGonagall. "Professor Sprout, she teaches Herbology " A woman next to Flitwick. "and Hagrid who is our grounds keeper." A giant bearded man sitting at the end of the table.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Hagrid said enthusiastically. Harry gave him a small wave but leaned in closer to Snape. The other professors greeted him and wished him a happy birthday as the food appeared on the table. They all began serving themselves. Harry just took a little of everything that Snape took. Snape noticed but decided not to address it for now. Harry tested everything and ate quietly listening to the teachers conversations around him on high alert.

"So Harry," Flitwick addressed him. "Have you begun reading any of your text books?" Harry nodded shyly. "Which ones have you read so far?" He inquired further. Harry pulled out his notebook and answered _"potions and charms, Sir"_

"Oh that reminds me." Dumbledore interjected. "I have devised a slightly easier way for you to communicate." He reached into one of the many pockets in his robes and pulled out what looked like a solid piece of parchment the size of the pocket notebook he had been using. "I have charmed this parchment to be solid to it will be easier to write on when you don't have a table and it is reusable. Just wipe your hand over any writing and it will be erased. Also, if you press on that square in the top right hand corner it will read what you wrote." He handed it to Harry who stared at it in awe.

Harry signed "_thank you"_ before excitedly writing it on the tablet and pressing the square. The board spoke in a monotone male voice. Harry's face lit up with a bright smile.

"Unfortunately, this cannot be used to cast spells so until you get your voice back you will just have to attempt them nonverbally. This is a feat we don't ask of students until their sixth year of schooling so if you cannot do it, do not be discouraged. You will not be marked down because you cannot speak the spells." Dumbledore explained. Regular table conversation resumed. McGonagall asked Harry about what he and Snape did the night before. Harry answered her questions enthusiastically using his new tablet.

After everyone had finished eating a large chocolate cake appeared in front of Harry. He jumped slightly but smiled when he read 'Happy Birthday Harry!' written in green frosting on the top of the cake. The adults sang Happy Birthday and Harry blew out the candles. Dumbledore cut the cake and gave everyone a piece.

Once lunch was finished Snape took Harry back to his rooms. Snape sat at the table working on lesson plans for the upcoming year why Harry sat in what had become his armchair studying one of the sign language books he'd been given. Snape looked up and watched the small boy practicing the new signs. He sat down his quill and went to join Harry in the living room.

"What have you learned today?" Snape asked sitting in his own armchair. Harry set down the book and grabbed his tablet. He wrote _"fly"_ and pressed the speak button. Then he showed the sign to Snape. Snape then repeated the sign back. Harry did this with all of the new signs he'd learned then he and Snape worked on forming sentences using those words and the words they already knew.

Harry looked up a word for the sentence he wanted to say to find that there was not a sign for it. This led to them coming up with a list of magical words that needed signs and creating them. They ate dinner in the Great Hall with the other teachers. Harry was more relaxed this time but was still edgy, attaching himself to Snape's side. After dinner they sat together and read in the living room until Snape sent Harry to get ready for bed.

Snape brought Harry the same light sleeping potion as the night before. Harry was sitting in the armchair, reading. "Harry?" he said trying not to startle the boy. Harry looked up. "Come on. Time for bed." Snape ushered Harry into the bed and tucked him in lightly. Harry stiffed at the contact but once he realized what Snape was doing he relaxed back into the pillows. "This is the same potion that I gave you last night. Would you like to take it again tonight?" Harry nodded hesitantly and Snape handed it to him. "Now if you have a nightmare tonight please come wake me. There is no need for you to sit up alone all night when I can help." Harry nodded again and drank the potion. Snape stayed until Harry fell asleep and then retired to his own room.

Snape woke with a start to soft knocking on his bedroom door. He jumped out of bed and threw on his bath robe before opening the door. Harry was standing in the hall trembling with his tablet in his hand. He pressed the speak button and it said _"You told me to wake you."_

"Nightmare?" Snape asked, knowingly. Harry nodded. Snape slowly placed a hand on Harry's back and led him back to his room. He tucked the boy back into bed and pulled the armchair up next to it. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Harry shook his head. "Okay. If you ever do want to tell me about them I will listen. Believe it or not it does help. Now I can't give you another potion so soon but I can teach you a method of clearing you mind to help you relax."

Snape spent the next half hour teaching Harry breathing techniques until he fell asleep. Snape then returned to his own room and was please to find Harry still in his bed when he woke the next morning. Snape got ready for the day before going in to wake Harry.

"Harry?" he said quietly. "It's time to wake up." The little boy stirred. "Come on, we are going to get your wand today, remember?" Harry sat up rubbing his eyes. "Get ready and meet me in the kitchen. We'll leave right after breakfast." Harry nodded and Snape left him to get dressed.

Harry timidly walked into the kitchen and took his seat. He tried to eat but was too nervous to do more than pick at his food. Snape tried to get him to eat more but eventually let it slide for the day.

"Okay Harry, flooing is one way that wizards travel. It is travel through the fireplace. You throw the floo powder into a lit fireplace and say the destination you wish to travel too. You are going to travel with me so that you don't get lost." Snape explained as they stood next to the fireplace in his quarters. Harry nodded his understanding. Snape threw the powder into the fire and stepped in bringing Harry with him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. He shouted "Ollivander's Wand Shop" and they were whisked away in a blur of green flame.

When the stopped spinning Harry opened his eyes to see a small dusty shop with walls lined in tons of narrow boxes. "Good morning Mr. Potter." A soft voice said startling Harry. An old man with wide pale eyes was standing before them. "Professor Snape." Ollivander addressed the man, still staring at Harry. "It seems like just yesterday you were in here with Ms. Evans buying your first wand. He has her eyes." Ollivander took a step toward Harry who took a step back bumping into Snape.

"Mr. Ollivander. Could we please get this moving? We would like to get out of the Alley before the crowds come." Snape said impatiently.

"Right, right. Let's see, Mr. Potter." He pulled out a long tape measure. "Which is you wand arm?"

"His right." Snape said when Harry looked up at him in confusion.

"Hold out your arm then." Ollivander began to measure him but Harry took another step away.

"He won't hurt you Harry." Snape said. "Only the necessary measurements, if you please, Mr. Ollivander."

Ollivander took note of Harry's skittishness. He quickly took a few measurements being careful not to actually touch the boy. As he walked around the shop studying the boxes, he said "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Ollivander pulled out a box and handed the wand to Harry. "Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring, nine inches, nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry nervously gave the wand a small wave before Ollivander took it from his hand and replaced it with another. This process repeated until finally the old man pulled a box from one of the back shelves. "Tricky customer, eh? Maybe an unusual combination. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head and brought it down leaving a trail of sparks behind.

"Oh bravo!" Ollivander cried. "Yes, indeed, oh very good. Well, well, well … How curious… how very curious…"

"And just what is so curious?" Snape snapped at the man.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather... just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

"Well we must be going." Snape said before Ollivander could go on. He paid the man before leading Harry to the fireplace. Ollivander went back to the back of his shop. "Harry, it is still early. There shouldn't be many shoppers. I thought you might like to run to the book shop to pick up some books to read purely for entertainment. I owe you a birthday present. If you think you can handle it, if not we can always come back another time." Snape said quietly.

_"You don't have too."_ Harry signed.

"I know I don't have too. But if you would like too, I would like to take you." Snape ensured.

Harry nodded and signed. _"I would like to try."_

"Okay. If it gets to be too much let me know and I will take us back to Hogwarts." Harry nodded. Snape slowly placed a hand on Harry's shoulder before walking out of the shop. They walked down the still mostly deserted alley and into Flourish and Blotts Bookstore. The store only had a few other customers. Harry stuck close to Snape as they walked around the store.

"You may pick up anything you'd like. The novels are back here." Snape led Harry to the back of the shop. Harry slowly began picking up books and reading the summaries on the back cover before placing them back on the shelf.

_"How many?"_ Harry signed warily.

"Let's say you can get 3 new books this time. We will be able to come back another time if you'd like." Snape said. Harry nodded with a small smile and went back to looking. By the time Harry had chosen three books the store had begun to fill up. Harry looked around nervously and then up at Snape. His breath was starting to come a little too quickly.

"Just breathe Harry. We will go purchase your books and leave. You are safe with me." Snape carefully placed an arm around the boy's shoulders and headed to the counter. Once he paid for the books he quietly asked the cashier "Could we please use your floo? He's not feeling very well and we need to get home." Snape nodded toward Harry who was trembling slightly and breathing fast.

"Of course." The middle aged man pointed them through a door to the store's office. Snape flooed them back to his quarters. He directed Harry into his arm chair and knelt in front of him.

"Harry look at me." Harry looked into his black eyes. "You're safe. You're back at Hogwarts. It's okay. Deep slow breaths. Just like we practiced last night." Harry slowly got his breathing back under control. He signed _"sorry"_ until Snape took his hand to stop him.

"No Harry I should have gotten you out of there sooner. It's my fault." Harry just shook his head. "Why don't you lay down here on the couch and I'll get lunch ready?" Harry gave a slight nod but didn't move. Snape got up and went to the kitchen and when he came back Harry was curled up on the couch asleep.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! =]**


	5. Welcoming Feast

_Author's note: Okay so I suck. It took me forever to complete this chapter. I'm sorry if it is a bit disjointed. I wrote this in sections with weeks in between. Thanks again to __The Lonely God With a Box__ who encouraged me and read over a few of my sketchier sections. I have no plan in my head for this next chapter so God only knows when I will get it written. Please send any ideas that may pop into your pretty little heads while reading this. _

_Warning to anyone squeamish of rape scenes: There's one in here. Feel free to skip it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. It has just been my obsession since the fifth grade. I guess Mr. Walker is technically mine although I'm not sure I want to claim that sleaze-bag._

* * *

The month leading up to the new school year went by quickly. By the end of August Harry and Snape could communicate almost fluently in sign and Harry had gotten more comfortable with the other teachers. He was no longer nervous at meals but stuck close to Snape just in case. Harry had finished reading all of his text books and the three books Snape had gotten him for his birthday. When Snape found him rereading his potions book he took Harry up to the library. From then on Harry spent the time between lunch and dinner in the library while Snape worked in his lab.

About a week before the start of term Harry started to get nervous. His nightmares which had slowly begun to lessen came back with a vengeance. A few nights before the feast, Snape woke to noise coming from Harry's room. He jumped out of bed and ran to check on the boy.

Snape entered the room to see Harry thrashing in his bed crying out in fear. "Harry, Harry, It's just a dream. Wake up. You are safe." The boy just continued to struggle. Snape laid a hand on Harry's arm and the boy shot up and threw himself off the opposite side of the bed. He scrambled to the corner of the room and curled up in a tight ball. His breath was coming in quick gasps and he was shaking like a leaf.

Snape cautiously approached the boy. "Harry? It's just me. Professor Snape. Severus. You're here in my quarters at Hogwarts, remember? You are safe. He can't get you here." He knelt next to Harry and the boy looked up at him. The next thing he knew the child had thrown himself into Snape's arms and sobbed. Snape just sat there and held him, rubbing calming circles on his back. Once Harry had stopped crying he jumped back and signed _'sorry'_ repeatedly.

"That's quite alright Harry." Snape slowly reached out and pulled the boy back to him. "I don't mind holding you when you are upset. Will you tell me about it? Or show me like you did that first day we found you?" Harry sat back and looked at him. "You don't have too. But I still believe it will be helpful."

Harry looked hesitant but finally nodded. _'I'll show you.'_ He signed.

"Okay. Why don't we go sit on the bed? It's a great deal more comfortable than the floor, don't you think?" Snape helped Harry up and led him back to bed. Harry curled up against the headboard while Snape sat across from him. "Alright. Just think about the dream and I will see it." Their eyes locked and Snape whispered "Legilimens"

_Snape was back in that awful room. Harry was tucked away in the same corner they had found him in when they freed him. He was writing in what looked like a school workbook. He heard a door slam shut and Harry jumped up. He quickly placed the book on the desk and threw the pillows back on the bed. Harry gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed just as the locks on the bedroom door clicked. He watched with wide eyes as Walker walked in. _

_The vile man entered with a smile and pulled Harry up. He bent down and kissed the small boy deeply on the mouth. Harry tensed up and squeezed his eyes shut. "I missed you." Walker said sitting on the bed, pulling Harry onto his lap. "The first day back is always the hardest." He traced a finger up and down Harry's spine. Harry shuttered and the man smiled. "You like that don't you?" Harry shook his head. Walker moved his hand from Harry's back to his bare inner thigh. Harry flinched back and Walker's eyes narrowed. He pushed Harry back onto the bed and straddled his waist. Harry whimpered as the man undid his belt._

_Walker quickly disposed of his pants and boxers without letting the small boy out from underneath him. Harry trembled as Walker slipped his hand under Harry's oversize shirt. He caressed his small body before positioning him how he wanted. Harry lay helplessly as the man spit on his hand and rubbed it on his cock. With no more warning he entered the boy completely. Harry let out a quiet scream through clenched teeth and closed lips, clutching at the sheets for any way to relieve the pain. Snape watched in horror as the disgusting man held the child down and repeatedly pounded into him. Between moans of pleasure Walker was whispering about how beautiful and tight Harry was and about how much he loved him. Harry just lay there, eyes squeezed shut, trying to hold back his screams. When the man finally came, he collapsed on top of Harry. He lay there until he caught his breath before pulling out and rolling over to lie next to the boy. Harry whimpered at the pain the change caused but didn't move. Walker reached over and ran his hand through Harry's hair. He watched with a smile as Harry stare lifelessly at the ceiling. _

_Once Walker had recovered he stood happily and put his clothing back on. "I'll go make dinner." He said cheerily before kissing Harry on the forehead and walking out of the room. When the locks clicked shut, Harry rolled on his side and curled into a ball, sobbing silently._

Snape pulled out of the memory. Harry was curled tighter and had tears running down his face.

"Oh Harry." Snape said softly. "He will never touch you again. I promise I will keep you safe." Snape cautiously placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. The small boy looked up into his eyes. "What he did to you was disgusting and wrong and you in no way deserved it." Harry looked away. He slowly scooted closer to Snape. Once he was sitting next to the man he timidly reached out and wrapped his arms around Snape's middle. Snape gently rubbed Harry's back as the boy cried into his shirt once again.

"Harry will you please let me give you some dreamless sleep?" Snape suggested when Harry had calmed back down. "You need to get some sleep. You'll fall ill if you don't." Harry sighed and nodded.

_'You'll keep me safe?'_ He signed.

"Yes Harry. I will keep you safe while you sleep." Harry pulled away and Snape stood up. "I'll be right back." Snape left and returned with a half vial of dreamless sleep. "This is only half a dose but since you are so small it will still let you sleep for 8 hours."

Harry accepted the vial and drank it. He laid back into his pillows. Snape lent forward and tucked him in as the potion took effect. Once Harry was asleep, Snape went back to his bed.

Harry woke just before noon the next day. He stumbled into the living room once he was dressed to find Snape in his armchair reading.

"Good morning, Harry." Snape greeted him. Harry signed _'good morning'_ in reply. "Let's eat and then there are a few things that need to be addressed before the welcoming feast tomorrow night." Harry nodded and followed him into the kitchen. They ate lunch and went back to the living room to talk.

"Dumbledore is going to make an announcement at the feast about how you are ill and being taken care of by me so you will not be attending classes. I know you have been nervous about all the students returning. I'm going to give you a couple of options. If you want, you can just stay here during the feast. Or you can come sit at the staff table with me. Also we need to decide if you are going to be sorted with the first years or if you want to wait to be sorted before you start classes." Snape explained.

_'If I get sorted later it will just draw more attention to the fact that I'm different. I think I'll be fine at the feast if I'm sitting with you. Please just sort me with everyone else. I really don't want people to think I'm any more of a freak than they already will.'_ Harry signed.

"Harry you are not a freak." Snape said sternly. "Your choice is fine as long as you promise to tell me if you are getting overwhelmed. You can leave at any time if it gets to be too much." Harry nodded.

Harry sat nervously at the head table next to Snape with McGonagall's empty seat on his other side. Students streamed into the hall and took their seats, many of them giving Harry curious looks. He was grateful when McGonagall led the first years in, drawing the attention away from him.

One by one the first years were called up and placed under the sorting hat. When McGonagall called his name the students started whispering and Harry stiffened. "Go on Harry." Snape whispered. "Just sit on the stool and when the hat calls a house come right back here." Harry took a deep breath and walked around the table to the stool. McGonagall gave him a small smile and placed the hat on his head.

"_Difficult, very difficult._" Harry jumped when the voice sounded in his head. "_Where to put you?"_

_"I just want to be safe" _Harry thought.

_"You have a great mind and thirst for knowledge." _The hat continued. _"Your unfortunate situation has taught you to be cunning, as well. You would do well in Ravenclaw, young reader, but you will feel safer in_ SLYTHERIN!"

Harry jumped up and handed McGonagall the hat before scurrying back to his seat. The whispers had gotten louder and Harry just looked down at his lap.

Snape placed a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations Harry. You will be a great addition to my house. I'm proud of you." He said softly. Harry looked up at him and gave a small smile.

The sorting finished and Dumbledore stood to give his speech. He went over the rules about magic in the corridors, the forest, and the forbidden third floor corridor. "I'm sure you have noticed that Mr. Potter is sitting at the head table instead of with his house. Over the summer he became very ill and is currently in the care of Professor Snape until he has recovered. At this time he does not have the ability to speak but we are confident he will regain it in the future. He will not be attending classes yet, but have no fear, the professors will keep him up to date in his studies and he will join you when he can. With that said, tuck in everyone."

The food appeared and everyone began to eat. Harry did as well as could be expected. He sat very stiffly and barely ate anything. After about 20 minutes he had had enough. He gently tugged on Snape's sleeve, interrupting his conversation with Quirrell, and gave him a pleading look.

_'I need to leave.'_ He signed. Snape nodded and gave Dumbledore a pointed look. They stood up and Snape ushered Harry out of the hall through a side door. Harry was trembling.

"Come on. Let's get you back to our rooms." Snape said. He led Harry with a gentle hand on his back. Once they made it to their rooms Harry made a beeline for his armchair and curled up. He closed his eyes and practiced some of the breathing techniques Snape had taught him. Snape sat in his own chair and allowed Harry to calm himself. Over the last few weeks that had encountered many near panic attacks but for the most part Harry could now calm himself.

Once Harry was calm he looked up at Snape. _'I'm sorry'_ he signed.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." Snape said "You did so much better than I would have expected of you when we first found you. I honestly didn't believe you would even leave my rooms this early in the year and yet you went to the welcoming feast and made it through the entire sorting and part of dinner. I'm so proud of you. There is still work to be done but you've already come so far. Tonight I want you to take a shower and go to bed early. We will eat here for breakfast and you can decide whether you want to venture out for lunch or dinner. You do not have to if you think it may be too much. I do want to take you to the Slytherin common room tomorrow after dinner to meet your yearmates. It will just be a quick introduction then we can leave. Knowing them even just a little will make your transition in to classes later somewhat easier." Harry nodded. "The feast should be finished and I need to go introduce myself to the new Slytherins. Go get ready for bed. I'll be back soon." Snape left and Harry headed to his room.

Snape headed to the Slytherin common room. He entered with his normal dramatic flair to find all his new first years lined up waiting for him. He stopped in front of them and began his speech.

"Welcome to Slytherin. I am Professor Snape, your head of house. I am going to go over the house rules with you tonight. Slytherin is your family. Outside these walls we provide a united front. There will be no inner house fighting outside of the common room. Most of the school will judge you as evil or dark just because you are part of this house. Because of this I will favor you in public. It will appear to others that I am letting you get away with misbehaving. This is not true. I will punish you in private. You will serve detention with me and it will not be pleasant. Contrary to what you may hear from others, I will not be cruel, but I will be strict. I expect you to be model students and uphold Slytherin's reputation. This includes never turning on a house mate, whether in public or private, and treating me and the other professors with unquestioning obedience and respect. I will leave the rest of the rules for the prefects to explain." While he spoke Snape observed his new students. All of them were listening attentively. Draco was standing tall with his perfected Malfoy mask in place.

"Now I'm sure you are all curious about Mr. Potter's situation. I'm asking you not to ask him about it. If he wants you to know he will tell you. I am expecting you to look out for him. Just because he won't be staying in the dorms does not make him any less of a Slytherin. His illness keeps him from being able to be out for long periods of time so you may not see him much at first. As he gets better he will start spending some time in the common room in the evenings. Because he cannot speak, he has a tablet that reads what he writes out loud. He also knows sign language. If any of you would like to learn it I have books in my office for you to borrow. I will bring Mr. Potter to the common room tomorrow after dinner to meet you all. I expect you all to go directly to bed once Prefect Flint has explained the rest of the rules." Snape gave them a curt nod and headed back to his rooms.

When he got there he immediately went to Harry's room. He knocked lightly. When there was no answer he peaked inside to find Harry curled up in his bed asleep. Snape backed out of the room with a small smile.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! =]**


End file.
